Letters to Tsubasa
by Lyuze
Summary: Tsubasa's annoyed with Yu and has nothing to do,so write him a letter.
1. Chapter 1

**DragonEmpress:Hello internet to "Letters to Tsubasa" where you can send Tsubasa as many letters as you want.**

**Tsubasa:When did I agree to this?**

**DragonEmpress:You didn't have you have to do is answer letters,my little eagle.**

**Tsubasa:*Blushes*F-fine.**

** .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I'm ,I forgot to say you can also send letters as characters,too.**

**Tsubasa:Can we get on with this.  
**

**Me:Fine,Fine just say the disclaimer.  
**

**Tsubasa:DragonEmpress2012 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.  
**

**Me:*anime tears*So sad,right?  
**

**Tsubasa:No and wow,this is the first time I've seen you cry.  
**

**Me:*glares*  
**

**Tsubasa:I'll shut up now.  
**

**Me:Good ,ON WITH STORY!**

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,

I really appreciated that you won the wbba championships. I was wondering if you could come to my house tomorrow in Balamban, Cebu City. I hope you have time. By the way, yuu is staying here for a month.

Palagko75000

**Dear Palagko75000,**

** I'll come tell me when and I'll be there.  
**

**DragonEmpress:Aren't you a gentleman.  
**

**Tsubasa:*lightly pushes DragonEmpress and smiles*Shut up.  
**

**He is...when did that happen?  
**

**DragonEmpress:Could've happened when I let him roam around I had to go with him?  
**

**Tsubasa:YOU LET A 10 YEAR OLD BOY ROAM AROUND ON HIS OWN?!  
**

******DragonEmpress:**DON'T BLAME ME!  


**Tsubasa:I SHOULD BLAME YOU  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

** Tsubasa  
**

UM... Hi?

**Dear RainbowPie202,**

** Hi.  
**

**Sincerely  
**

** Tsubasa  
**

Dear, Tsubasa

1.) How do yo think did you survived Yuu?  
2.) Ever wonder if you're somehow related to Ryuga? I mean you guys have the same eye color, hair color, skin color and dark aura... Or is it just a coincidence?  
3.) If you are to have a brother, which of any male characters would you choose to be your older/younger brother?  
4.) What's your favorite genre of music?  
5.) When you're indoors what happens to Eagle?  
6.) ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tell anyone from Gan Gan Galaxy I say hi ;P

**Dear Crimson Dahlia,**

** I survived Yuu by ignoring not that I don't care about him...its just that,he can do a bunch of stupid stuff at times.  
**

**HECK NO!  
**

**I'd chose Yuu as a little brother,but*looks over at DragonEmpress(I'll start calling myself Luna(look at my profile))*Luna would make a good brother/sister considering the fact that she's a tomboy and all  
**

**Luna:I knew you love me  
**

**Tsubasa:*blushes*S-shut up  
**

**Luna:;p  
**

**My favorite genre of music is cause I see Luna dance to it because she takes ballet.  
**

**Ryuga:You mean like how she's about to do now?  
**

**Luna:*Comes out in a pair of black ballet shoes,leggings,and a red half shirt*  
**

**Tsubasa:*nose bleeds*  
**

**Ryuga:Couldn't you practices in your room?  
**

**Luna:I share a room with Tsubasa,2 beds in one room equals what?  
**

**Ryuga:Oh  
**

**Nothing much really.  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Tsubasa  
**

Dear Tsubasa,

What age did you get eagle/aquila?  
What age did you find eagle?  
How painful was the dark power?  
Who is your best friend?  
Who is your worst enemy?  
Do you have a crush? That is all.

**Dear Guest,**

**I didn't really get eagle,I found him.**

**Somewhere unknown:AQUILA!  
**

**Very,very painful  
**

**Luna  
**

**Yuu:HEY!  
**

**Tsubasa:I thought you were in Balamban, Cebu City with Palagko75000  
**

**Luna:Look to your right.  
**

**Tsubasa:*looks to his right*What are you doing on my phone?  
**

**Luna:IDK  
**

** Jack  
**

**Jack:Hey!  
**

**Tsubasa and Luna:Oh waaaah,and GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!  
**

***Blushes* even if I had a ****crush,I wouldn't tell anyone.  
**

**Luna:*Electircutes him*Talk****.  
**

** Tsubasa:Out of the room.  
**

**Luna:*leaves*  
**

**Tsubasa:It's Luna.  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Tsubasa  
**

Heeeeyyyyyyy tsubasa I love u. Y don't u have real friends instead of eagle I wish I had someone like eagle I love u and kyoya do u hate him what about Nile do u hate him and wit made u cut ur hair in zero g u look way better and lastly I love ur boots! Can I have them I ware a size 7 so pleas can I have them I already have kyoyas! And I love kyoya he's cool do u love anyone  
Urs truly lover

**Dear Lover,**

**Thanks I guess.  
**

**Yes.  
**

**No.I don't hate Nile nor do I hate Kyoya.  
**

**What?  
**

**Luna:Another point in time.  
**

**Tsubasa:Oh  
**

**Um...Ok  
**

**Ok  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

**Me:Those whose letters I didn't get to will be in the next chapter  
**

**Tsubasa:It's because she's lazy  
**

**Me:*Glomps him*  
**

**Tsubasa:Get off me!  
**

**Me:Never.  
**

**Over and out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-Mwahahahahahaha. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated. My computer broke. DARN IT ALL!**

**Tsubasa-Oh dear. Why are you so hyper?**

**Me-BECAUSEIATE7BAGSOFSUGARTOCAUSE7HEARTATTACKSANDI 'MCOUNTINGHOWMANYTIMESI'VEDIEDTODAY!(Translation: Because I ate 7 bags of sugar to cause 7 heart attacks and I counting how many times I've died today)**

**Tsubasa-Oh my.*sigh*She doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me-SO SAD RIGHT?!**

**Tsubasa-*sigh***

**Key:**

Talk

Dialogue

**Answer**

* * *

Dear Tsubasa, Okay. So. I'd just like to inform you, that even though Luna is writing this, you belong to me. And Luna... HANDS OFF! Anyhoo, where are your parents? Did you grow up alone? And why are you cheating on me? I thought we were friends! ! How did the dark power feel? How many times have you ended up in the hospital? (That time you fell off a horse in my fanfic doesn't count) and why is your hair so long? (And soft?) Quit cheating on me, sincerely, eaglenation and Anika Last (yeah, who is now your ex.)

* * *

**Dear eagelnation and Anika**

**I don't belong to you**

Luna:...Huh?

Tsubasa:I don't even know.

**I don't know where they are.**

Luna:Isn't that sad?

**No. I had eagle with me.**

Luna:That doesn't count.

Tsubasa:Yes it does.

Luna:No

**Who said I was dating you?...Luna?*narrows eyes***

Luna:*raises hands defensively* What? I don't nothing about this.

**Painful.**

**I don't know.**

**It's in the genes.**

**Who am I cheating on?**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

Dear eagle man, Do you really have a brain or are you a crazy android robot that is so stupid he can't tell the diffrance between 1 and 2? Other then that how old are you cuz your hair is like gray isent it? Sincerely, Simi Teal and Sami Teal

* * *

**Dear Simi and Sami(**A/N:I know blackstardragon2 killed them off. You don'thave to remind me**)**

**Oh no. NOT you two.**

**I don't have to answer that.**

Luna:I'll allow that.

**I'm 16. Man, you guys are annoying.**

**Not sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

(i'm the guest from earlier) Dear Tsubasa, If the bey beast of aquila and your pet eagle were fighting, what would you do?  
If you had to choose between Yuu or Dragon Empress "Luna", which would you choose?  
Do you know how to swim?  
If you randomly crossed paths with Ryuga, what would you do?  
UltraAnime

* * *

**Dear UltimateAnime,**

**How would that work?**

**Luna. She's less annoying.**

Luna:...

**Yes.**

**Nothing. He's not a problem any more.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

Dear Tsubasa-sama. Do you think of Yuu as a little brother. And one more thang do you know this boy named Nile. He's sooooooo smexy.  
Love Jerissa the person that yull hopefully let be your friend. –

* * *

**Dear Jerissa,**

**Yes**

**...yyyeeaah**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

Oh hai Tsubasa! D'ya like ponies? Rainbow ones? Huh? Huh? PINKIE PAH YESH, AH AM PINKIE PAH GODDANMMIT YAH DUNNO WHO PINKIE PAH IS? SHE IS NONE OTHA THEN ME! YAH GOT THAT RIGHT! SO BE WARNED... PINKIE PAH AND HER PARTEH CANNON IS HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE RUN! PINKIE PAH PINKIE PAH PINKIE PAHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Dear ABTheAwsomist,**

**What the-?**

Luna-IDK.

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

Hey Tsubaba! More letters and girls than you could even dream of, eagle man! Jello, b1tc4? -Yuu

* * *

**Dear Yuu,**

Luna and Tsubasa: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

**Me-YAY I'M FINISHED WITH MY UPDATE! BTW, YOU GUYS CAN SEND MY LETTERS TOOOOO! MAN I GOTTA RUN!*runs around the room 4 times before passing out***

**Tsubasa_*facepalms***

**Over and Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me-*snores***

**Tsubasa-Empress. Don't sleep with your stomach out or you'll catch cold.**

**Me-*snores***

**Tsubasa-*sigh*She fell, so here's what she was going to say*In her voice*HEY THERE!Long time no see, mah babies. So, here is my next installment of '_Letters to Tsubasa_'!And for those who actually bothered to read my story '_Mystery Call_', I'll update as soooooooooon as I can. YAY!*his voice*Wow. How much sugar did she eat?**

**Me-*rolls over and falls off the couch***

**Tsubasa-*grones***

**You all know the drill. Do I look like I own Metal Fight Beyblade? Didn't think so. And you all know Luna is me.**

**Key:**

Talk

Dialogue

**Answer**

* * *

Dear Tsubasa: STAY AWAY FROM HIKARU. I'M WATCHING YOU AS YOU READ THIS... Sincerely, Kyoya

* * *

**Dear Kyoya,**

***looks** **around*Okaaaaaaaay**

Luna:KYOYA GET OUT OF MY ROOM WHILE I'M CHANGING!

Kyoya:WOW!FOR A B CUP, YOU AREN'T THAT SMALL!  
Luna:*Throws a lamp*

Tsubasa:*sweat drop*

**I don't know what to say at the end of this so,**

**Sin..ceeeerelly,**

******Tsubasa**

* * *

Dear Tsubasa, Can i meet Yuu and Kenta, because they r so cute? can i take Yuu and never give him back? if i can YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY i love Yuu i love Yuu i love Yuu -from coco or alice (not my really name) or iianimelover or whatever

* * *

**Dear...Alice**

**Yes for letting you see them. No for keeping Yuu.**

**Sincerely,**

******Tsubasa**

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
How does it feel to have annoying haters? I mean, I feel like punching them if they are that annoying, hehehe Anyways, how proud are you to help the Legendary Bladers?  
Sincerely, Swift  
P.S. May Lord help you to deal with pesky little Yu

* * *

**Dear Swift,**

**Annoying. Like when Luna quotes Annoying Orange.**

Luna:I shant not quote annoying orange.

Tsubasa:You are complicated.

Luna:I'm not complicated, I'm a female. hahahaha!

Tsubasa:*grones*

**Sincerely,**

******Tsubasa**

******P. you**

* * *

Dear Basa-Basa,  
MUHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAHA I created a nickname for you Anyway, names Ninja. Nice to meet you. I gots some question for ya.  
(Seanna: Oh great...)  
1. Why are you cheating on my with 2 DIFFERENT GIRLS? (I would say 3, but you and Luna are associates to me)  
2. Do you consider Yuu as a little brother?  
THAT YOUR REAL HAIR COLOR? *is in awe*  
that's it for now. Bye Bye  
from, Ninja

* * *

**Dear Ninja,**

**Who am I cheating on?**

Luna:And who are you calling an associate!? He's my best friend!

Tsubasa:*emo corner*

**Of course.**

**Yes.**

**Sincerely,**

******Tsubasa**

* * *

Sup tsubasa, What would you do if a random magician turned you into a puppy? Who is your worse rivel? What would you do if you were a girl for a day? Do you like tacos? Why is yuu soooo hyper? How would you react if yuu dyed your hair neon green? How would you react if eagle(bey)could speek? What do you think of kyoya? Do you like muffins? What would you do if i crushed eagle(bey)?(muhahahahaha)  
That's all fot i'll be back.(muhahahaha)  
love,peace and tacos wish ya MusicIsLife

* * *

**Dear MusicIsLife,**

**I don't know. Probably run to Luna because she loves puppies and kittens.**

Luna:What?

Tsubasa*blushes*nothing.

**Jack.**

Jack:Oh come on!

Luna:Get outta here!

Jack:Whoa!Kyoya in right about your bust size.

Luna:*Kicks him in the face*Stupid perverts.

**Borrow Luna's clothes.**

Tsubasa:Exactly.

**Luna, or as he would call her, "mommy" spoils him.**

**Ask Luna.**

**Dunno.**

**He sometimes scares me. He's just creepy.**

Luna:WOULD YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?!

**I reapet Ask Luna. I don't fight, she does.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

* * *

**Me-*still asleep***

**Tsubasa-*sighs***

**Over and Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say.**

**You all know the drill. Do I look like I own Metal Fight Beyblade? Didn't think so. And you all know Luna is me.**

**Key:**

Talk

Dialogue

**Answers**

_**Luna's Answers**_

_**I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**_

blackstardragon2_ 6/24/13 . chapter 4_

Is everything to this story related to Luna? Well you made me laugh with the Jack part, I'll give you that.

_**I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**_

_**Dear blackstardragon2,**_

_**IDK-3-**_

_**Thank you.**_

**_Sincerely,_**

_**Luna**_

_****__**I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**_

_Anonymous 6/16/13 . chapter 4_

My letter is as follows... Dear Tsubasa, 1. How can you survive both Yuu AND Masamune I mean really! They are so hyper. would you do if I gave Yuu a ton of sugar, a flame thrower, and a baseball bat and locked him in your room? you had to date either Madoka or Hikaru, who would you chose? You have to pick one.

Yours Truly,

Anonymous

P.S. Are you good at art and if so could you send me a drawing of Yuu

_**I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**_

**Dear Anonymous**,

** Yuu think's of Luna as a mother. He'll obey her.**

**Masamune is another story, though.**

**Luna will beat the h311 you.**

**Ummmmm...Hikaru**

Kyoya:I'M GONNA-!

Luna:OUT! Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ

(**A/N:For the emoticons I'm using, I'll put the meaning of them at the end.**)

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

**P.S. No, but Luna can**

Luna:I AGREED TO NOTHING!

_****__**I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**_

_****__**iiAnimeLover 6/16/13 . chapter 4**_

Dear Tubasa, To bad I can't keep Yu, but can they come for a visit? What would you do if I somehow get Yu, lock him in my room, in a closet full of anime like YU or MISTUKUNI or KENTA or NILE? Can you ask him if I can go on a date with him or be his girlfriend? Can u give me a piggy back ride? Do u like a girl or boy? Did u know one of my friends was obsessed with beyblade at one point he got all of the beys? Do u have a girlfriend? Can u ask Luna if she can write a story like this or TRUTH OR DARE with everyone from beyblade? Can I kiss Yu or hug him? How do you feel about Yu? If you like him the wrong way I will hunt u to the ends of the earth to get Yu back and to really hurt u. That was a warning, I'll be watching. I'll be watching. *shifty eyes*

_****__**I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**_

**Dear iiAnimeLover,**

**I don't know you like that.**

Luna:And we don't trust you.

**Call the cops**

Luna:FORGET THAT!I'LL GO OVER THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE OVER THERE!

Tsubasa:Really?

Luna:YES!

Tsubasa:Even Yuu?

Luna:ಠ_ಠ...okay, not everyone(;¬_¬)

**...How old are you?**

**Noooo.**

**I'm bi...-/-**

**That impresses me, but not Luna.I don't know why though.**

Luna:My friend did the same thing, baka（。_° ＼(- – )

Tsubasa:(┳Д┳)...you're curel.

Luna:I know.

** I'm hoping someone will be my girlfriend.*looks at Luna***

Luna:*takes earbud out*I'm sorry what?

Tsubasa:(┳Д┳)

**She is, but she lost inspiration for it and is trying to get it back.**

**No.**

**He's like a brother.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oooookaaaaay.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsubasa**

**__****__****I-AM-A-LINE-HEAR-ME-TALK-ABOUT-WHAT-I-AM**

**Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ,ಠ_ಠ-Anger**

**(;¬_¬)-Sweatdrop**

**-/-:blush**

**(。_° ＼(- – )-hitting someone**

**(┳Д┳)-crying**

**...still nothing.**

**Over and Out**


End file.
